Productivity applications (e.g., a word-processing application, a spreadsheet application, a presentation application, or a notebook application, among other examples) may be executed in collaborative environments. The productivity applications may enable multiple users to co-author a document or a file. For example, the productivity applications may allow the users to create, edit, and share content, where formatting may be used to convey a meaning of the content.
Databases include a collection of custom entities that allow the user to configure the actual semantics of content, rather than using formatting to convey the meaning of the content. However, the databases are unapproachable to the average user. Additionally, the databases are not optimized for collaborative editing and data sharing at the level of the end-user.